Having Fun
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Tsubaki dreams of having fun but not in the conventional way... Two-shot Fanfiction. Yuri material inside.


Hello, everybody, Resoleon here with another Blazblue Fanficiton. I am pleased to know that my first Yuri in Blazblue has been well received so far so I thought trying another wouldn't hurt. All I ask is that if you don't like Yuri, you need not to read it.

But please, enjoy if you would like to read it.

* * *

**Noel X Tsubaki Story: Having Fun**

**Rebel One: Wanton Accident **

Tsubaki and Noel were having a pleasant breakfast to themselves outside. It wasn't often that they get to spend quality time to themselves. Tsubaki and Noel were sharing laughs with each other, clearly taking pleasure with their quality time together as best friends. They often looked at the sunrise to behold the beautiful scene it presented.

"The sunrise looks so beautiful, doesn't it, Tsubaki?" Noel asked.

Tsubaki nodded. "It does, Noel. I'm glad that we finally had a chance to do something like this together. It's a nice break from having breakfast with the counsel men all the time."

Noel became curious. Her gaze turned to Tsubaki. "How was it any different?"

Tsubaki slightly rolled her eyes as she began to explain. "Well...most of them are not even fun to talk to. Second, I swear that some of these oafs try to flirt with me. They might not think I notice their eyes, but I do." Tsubaki silently scoffed afterwards.

Noel let out a slight giggle. "Well, Tsubaki. That just means that you're that beautiful! Don't you appreciate who you really are?"

Tsubaki gave out a sigh and looked down upon her teacup. "...To be honest...not really."

Noel became dumbfounded at Tsubaki's statement. "Why, Tsubaki? Can you not tell me?"

Tsubaki took a few moments before explaining herself. "Well you see...growing up, I was raised to be...well...serious all the time. I would sometimes see other children playing happily amongst each other, not worrying about being proper or having duties to take care of. Student council reminds me of those days of me looking at other children having fun...and for that, I envy them." Tsubaki sighed once more before continuing. "Nobody wanted to play with me because I was practicing manners and family traditions all the time. They thought I was boring. To tell you the truth, I am boring. Makoto is like my polar opposite. She knows what it means to...just be yourself and have fun. I envy her...and you."

Noel questioned herself at how to proceed at first but it was clear to her that her friend needed comforting. "Wow...Tsubaki, I don't know what to say about that." An idea popped inside Noel's head. She felt pretty naught for thinking this but it might be what Tsubaki needs. "Tsubaki...since you're away from home...and away from the academy...why don't you take advantage of your opportunity?"

Tsubaki thought about what Noel meant for a few moments but then she found out. Her face immediately flushed upon the idea. "No, Noel! Acting behind my family's back? I...I can't possibly do that!"

Noel giggled at Tsbuaki's plight. "Tsubaki, it's not like one time is going to kill you or anything. Haven't you heard that all work and no play makes a person dull?"

Tsubaki looks over to the side. "Well...yes...but..."

Noel softly puts her hand on Tsubaki's cheek. "Tsubaki, it's okay to have fun once in a while, as long as you don't get carried away. Besides, I'm tired of seeing you all tensed up all the time."

Tsubaki couldn't help but have a wry smile on her face. "Th-thanks, Noel." Tsubaki notices something on Noel's face. Oh um, Noel. You have...a rather large crumb on your chin."

Noel took her hand off of Tsubaki's face and then wipe chin of the crumb. "Thanks, Tsubaki. I didn't even know I made a mess. Silly me."

Tsubaki only smiled at Noel. Tsubaki envied Noel, indeed. She envied upon how Noel could just act...like a child even, something she didn't even get to do when she was one. Tsubaki just settled that maybe that's just who Noel is. And yes, maybe having fun once in a while wouldn't hurt, she considered. Tsubaki's deep thought was distracted when she heard Noel give out a slight yelp. She turns to see Noel looking at her chest that was apparently wet with tea. Tsubaki almost blushed upon looking at Noel's wet mid-section but was rather surprised, nonetheless.

"I just spilled tea all over myself! My chest feels so cold!" Noel complained. "Um..." Noel looks at Tsubaki as she blushes. "You don't mind if I...take...off my..."

Tsubaki gave out a gasp. "Do you want me to turn around?"

Noel quickly shook her head. "N-no...I'm...comfortable in front of you. But are you sure nobody will see us?"

Tsubaki looked around. "Yes, Noel. We're relatively far from campus and nobody goes out here so...you're okay, Noel."

"O-Okay...i-if...you s-say so..." Noel slowly takes off her uniform top. Right on cue, a slight breeze blew, making Noel's hair undulate with the wind."

Tsubaki found herself mesmerized by this. She was looking at the sight of Noel, half-naked, yet so beautiful with her hair blowing back because of the wind.

Noel embraced herself for a bit. "I feel c-colder..."

Tsubaki found herself pitying the poor girl. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Tsubaki and laid the back of her head against her own chest. "Do you feel better?" Inside, Tsubaki was amazed at how good and soft Noel felt. Her body felt so...exhilarating to touch, so seductive in fact.

Noel look a few moments then touched Tsubaki's intertwined hands that were wrapped around her stomach with her own hands. "Yes...I feel warm. Thanks...Tsubaki..."

"You're welcome...Noel..." Tsubaki's head started to pound from this position. She was hugging from behind a half-naked girl who was in her bra. Highly inappropriate but Tsubaki couldn't pull herself away and leave the poor girl to shiver. Yet, she didn't want to let go because deep inside, she wanted the touch of her skin against hers. Tsubaki's face flushed deep red. She lowers her head slightly to whisper into Noel's ear. "Noel..."

Noel gasped upon feeling Tsubaki's breath in her ear. "Y-yes...Tsubaki?" Noel's face was deep red as well, anticipating the next move by Tsubaki.

"Remember when you said that it's okay to have fun once in a while?" Tsubaki asked.

Noel only nodded to answer Tsubaki.

As if possessed, Tsubaki said, "Well...I want us to have fun."

Noel gasped. "Ts-Tsubaki-! A-Are you sure? I...I don't know about th-this..."

Tsubaki didn't want to make the blonde run away from her. "It's okay, Noel. I told you...I'll make sure...nobody sees us..." Tsubaki found herself doing something she never imagined doing but as if a strong force overcame her, she wanted to feel more of Noel on her. Acting upon those feelings, she blew a slight wave of hot air on Noel's neck.

"Aah...I...trust you, Tsubaki..." Noel said, slowly closing her eyes, and becoming seduced by Tsubaki's secure embrace and breath that's crawling along her neck.

Tsubaki's eyes locked on the strap that was holding Noel's bra together. Tsubaki wanted it to go. Tsubaki slowly traced her cool, commanding hands from Noel's stomach to her back, then to the strap of her bra. As she began to unstrap it, she whispered the words in Noel's ear in a seductive manner. "I'll take care of you...

* * *

"Tsubaki sits up in bed stiff, hyperventilating slightly with one hand on her chest. She looks to see that the sky was slightly illuminated, signaling that it was early morning. Tsubaki, hearing a noise, looks to the direction of it to see Noel coming out of the bathroom.

Noel gave a sunny smile to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki! I was about to wake you up for our day together for breakfast outside so we can watch the sunrise together!" Noel noticed something off about Tsubaki. "Tsubaki? You're..."

Tsubaki looks away from Noel. "N-no! I just...had a bad dream. But...I change my mind about going outside."

Noel's eyes widened in shock. "T-Tsubaki? W-why? I...I thought you were looking forward to this?"

Tsubaki looks down at the floor, still away from Noel. "That was what my bad dream was about..."

* * *

Honestly, I think this started a bit worse than my first one in _What's A Kiss? _but I would like to say that I decided to make this a two-shot. This was going to be a one-shot originally but hey, people do tend to change their minds, don't you think?

Hope you'll look forward to the second chapter and thanks for reading.

**Rebel One: End**


End file.
